Tu Mirada
by Ladyrose23
Summary: Por que amarte fue una de las mejores cosas que paso en mi vida, y voy a estar agradecida eternamente a ti, ahora seremos felices a nuestra manera/ "Gracias por amarme Sasuke, estaré muy agradecida de por vida contigo, yo también seré feliz lo prometo"/ One-shot por el SasuSaku Month.


**Este es un pequeño One-shot que salió de la cancion Tu Mirada de Amaia Montero, es para el mes SasuSaku.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto y la cancion de Amaia Montero.**

* * *

**Tu Mirada**

**Solo una vez me fui del miedo,  
solo una vez te lo prometo,  
solo una vez debí empezar por mí,  
pido al cielo que esta noche estés conmigo aquí.**

En aquel tiempo tuve miedo de amar a alguien como tu, tenia miedo a salir dolida como muchas veces anteriores me había pasado, muchos chicos hicieron trizas mi corazón, tenia miedo que el amor llegara y tocara la puerta de mi corazón, que entrara y nunca quisiera salir de ahí.

Cuanto te conocí, nunca pensé que fueras para mí. En aquel tiempo además de tener miedo amar, desconfiaba mucho y realmente yo desconfiaba de mi misma, era insegura y mi mente aseguraba que eras mucho para mi, te veía como alguien lejano de mi vida y que a pesar de los silenciosos susurros de mi corazón pidiendo por ti, ese pequeño sentimiento no se iba a sentir correspondido.

Y parece que paso lo contrario, ese sentimiento se iba volviendo mas grande a medida que me correspondías, y empecé sentir un temor, me preguntaba ¿como un chico como tu podía fijarse en una chica como yo? teniendo a miles de chicas mil veces mas hermosas a su espalda. De tantas inseguridades, quise escapar y me fui de tu vida, sin siquiera dejarte decir Adiós.

Y ahora me encuentro de vuelta al lugar donde siempre viví y te conocí, me siento sola ahora en el lugar que vivo, ya no es igual que antes, es como tener una sensación en el pecho que dice que ya no va a ver colores ni lindos amaneceres, y al mirar por mi ventana esta noche me pregunto ¿en donde estarás?, ¿si te encontraras en alguna parte ahí afuera? y ¿si nos volveríamos a ver una vez?, porque realmente sin ti me encontraba sola, quería que volvieras a mi lado como cada vez y me abrazaras como nunca lo habías echo.

**Solo una vez y nunca nada,  
solo una vez perdí mis alas,  
solo una vez debí creer en ti  
y preguntarte si ahora quieres tú creer en mi.**

Desconfié, ese fue mi más grande error desconfiar. Creí en todo lo que decían los demás y eso también me hizo huir, los demás decían que tú engañabas a las chicas, que eras un play boy, "el chico de las cortas relaciones" decían. Y eso hizo que mis temores fueran mas grandes, mi miedo a salir dolida y mi cerebro me reclama por haberme fijado en ti, si eso que decían era cierto, tu me harías lo mismo.

Al saber que Karin, también te quería me hacia sentirme inferior, porque ella tenia mucho mas de lo que yo podía darte, o eso al menos creí, porque ella era inteligente, guapa y divertida, no era ninguna zorra, ni nada por el estilo, no es que yo lo fuera pero ella tenia muchos aspectos mejores que yo. Desde que no tenía a mis padres, no había nadie allí que me aconsejara de verdad, y mi amiga Ino se encontraba estudiando en Estados Unidos, hablábamos por teléfono pero no era lo mismo y no era seguido como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.

Desde que me encontraba sola en aquel tiempo, ya no era aquella chica tan sonriente y confiada de si misma, mi mundo empezó a caer poco a poco, y las inseguridades ganaron a este amor de los dos.

**Y ahora pienso solo en tu mirada,  
es un ángel que no dice nada  
y ya no quiere recordar.  
Solo canto cuando estoy contigo  
dando vueltas sin saber que digo  
y ya no puedo respirar.  
**

Estos tres años desde que me fui, estudie en otro lugar y logre sacar mi carrera de Medicina, con muchos pros y contras pero logre sacarla. Entonces conseguí un trabajo en el hospital de Konoha por eso estoy de regreso, a pesar de que aun una parte de mi no estaba preparada para revivir los recuerdos.

Uno de esos días en que empecé a trabajar en el hospital, mis turnos eran largos por lo que salía tarde, ese día salí un poco mas temprano del trabajo de lo normal, la directora del hospital Tsunade me dio esas horas libres. Y ese tiempo mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, los recuerdos llegaron a mí y llenaron a mi corazón de sentimientos que no creía volver a sentir, y entre susurros empezó nuevamente a llamar tu nombre.

En una de las avenidas mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara su color, estaba distraída entre pensamientos, cuando cambia el semáforo y comienzo a caminar pero algo me hizo sentir que debía mirar hacia el frente, tu mirada y la mía se vuelven a cruzar después de mucho tiempo, mi corazón latió desesperado reconociéndote, mi mirada debía decir todo lo que sentía volver a verte, mientras tu mirada era totalmente indiferente, como si no me conociera y pasaste sin mas a mi lado, y en el fondo aunque intente no demostrarlo me dolió saber que ya no pensabas en mi como yo en ti.

**Solo una vez es casi nada,  
solo una vez enamorada,  
solo una vez me prometí creer  
y no diría nada antes que pueda amanecer.  
**

No sabía que me dolía más, si el que tú no me amaras más o el haber sido yo la idiota que acabara la relación, si quizás ambas eran las que sentía como dos dagas pesadas clavadas en mi corazón que hacían que mi respiración se dificultara. Mi madre cuando yo era niña, me hablaba de que algún día conocería a alguien que a pesar del tiempo y de las distancias nunca olvidaría y que siempre amaría, ella decía habrá muchos otros que estarán contigo pero no sentirás los mismo que con ese alguien, en ese tiempo era muy niña para entender eso, pero ahora todo es claro para mi, te amaba como nunca.

Me sentía una estúpida al darme cuenta después de muchos años que me había enamorado de ti, me provocaba empezar a reír a carcajadas para luego echarme a llorar. Aun no sabía que habías visto en mí hace años, pero ahora si creía en mí y sabia cuales eran mis cualidades, pero en verdad ya no me preocupaba en creer, de todos modos creer o no, eso daño la relación.

**Solo una vez y ya no quiero,  
solo una vez pisando el suelo,  
solo una vez busqué todo el valor  
para este amor que ya no sabe hablarme de los dos.  
**

Me di cuenta entonces, que todo lo que decían aquellas personas de ti no eran ciertas, solo querían alejarme de ti y lograron su cometido, y yo como tonta caí. Pero hasta que en verdad no madure y deje de estar en mi mundo para entrar al verdadero, no sabía bien de las cosas, pero ahora veía todo mucho mejor que antes, aunque en este momento deseaba volver a ignorar ese pasado contigo, el dolor en este momento es horrible.

Otro día me cruce contigo una mañana que fui a desayunar a una cafetería, te encontrabas sentado en una de las mesas de las ventanas, mientras yo me encontraba entrando al local, tomo el valor y me acerque a ti, sin decir nada me senté delante de ti, mientras tu todavía mirabas distraídamente hacia afuera y los nervios empezaban a carcomerme por dentro.

**Y ahora pienso solo en tu mirada,  
es un ángel que no dice nada  
y ya no quiere recordar.  
Solo canto cuando estoy contigo  
dando vueltas sin saber que digo  
y ya no puedo respirar. **

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, los cuales para mi fueron una eternidad, cuando me miraste, tu mirada seguía siendo igual que la de aquel día de nuestro encuentro, indiferente y hasta fría. Se me formo un nudo en la garganta, pero trate de pasar saliva para aclarar mi garganta y poder soltar las palabras que quería decir.

-Hola Sasuke- me sentí un poco temerosa de volver hablarle, pero necesitaba terminar con esto de una vez por todas, pasaron varios minutos antes de que contestaras, tu voz se oía más varonil que antes.

- ¿Que quieres Haruno?- sentí mi labio inferior temblar, y pestañe para que no se aguaran mis ojos, respire y tome valor.

- ¿Como has estado Sasuke?- trate de sonreir levemente y el frunció el seño.

- Y ahora te vienes interesar en mi vida- dijo con ironía- ¡que sorpresa!

- S…Solo quería saber de ti- dije sintiendo pequeña.

- Todos estos años y hasta ahora querías saber de mi- dijo con una sonrisa amarga y de pocos amigos- dime la verdad Sakura, ¿que quieres?

- Ya te lo dije- dije alzando un poco la voz, me sentí exasperaba de que no me creyera, pero con que derecho le decía que volviera a confiar en mi- solo quería verte Sasuke, solo eso.

- ¿Estas conciente que me dejaste Sakura?- dijo mirándome serio.

- Lo se- dije suavemente- y de verdad lamento eso, no debí haber echo lo que hice hace tres años.

- ¿Para que volviste Sakura?- dijo con disgusto y yo sentí que quería llorar- solo para pedirme perdón y quitarte una carga de tus hombros, sabias que te amaba y me juzgaste mal.

- Tenia miedo- dije mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir una por una, y bajaban por mis mejillas- Tenia mucho miedo, en aquel tiempo me sentía insegura y con todo lo que decían los demás temía que tu fueras uno mas del montón que haría mi corazón trizas.

- Pero siempre supiste que no era uno mas Sakura- dijo con amargura- lo único que aun no termino de entender, ¿porque no me preguntaste?, ¿por que no hablaste conmigo? Éramos una pareja, yo podría haberte dicho la verdad.

- Era una tonta, inmadura, solo me protegía de mi propio dolor y nunca vi hacia nada- dije mientras agachaba la mirada, mirando la mesa y sentía que las lagrimas nublaban mi vista- de verdad lo siento Sasuke.

El me miro, por cierto tiempo, y yo no fui capaz de devolverle la mirada, lo escuche suspirar y respondió.

- Yo te perdono Sakura- dijo, mientras yo lo miraba un poco sorprendida y el sonreía muy leve- pero tu y yo nunca podremos ser nada.

Mi corazón se hizo pedacitos pero ya esperaba esa respuesta, solo necesitaba confirmarla para terminar de acabar con las dudas.

**Y ahora ven, mírame  
y cuéntame que nunca me has cuidado,  
que me has dado razones de verdad.  
Y ahora ven, bésame y no me digas nada  
pues no quiero que te vayas y me vuelvas a olvidar  
**

Puse una sonrisa triste en mis labios, y lo mire mientras el agarraba su abrigo y se levantaba en su asiento, puso unos billetes en la mesa pagando el café que había estado tomando antes de que yo llegara, camino a la salida.

Antes de que te vallas Sasuke- dije con voz pastosa y el detuvo su andar hacia la salida- solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

Hmp- dijo girando a mirarme.

Dime si aun a pesar de todo, ¿me sigues amando?- gire mi mirada no querida verlo hacer cualquier gesto, estuvimos nuevamente en un silencio.

Ya no te amo Sakura- dijo con voz suave y mis lagrimas salieron mas rápido de mis ojos- pero aun en el fondo una parte de mi te quiere.

Yo no se de donde saque el coraje pero me gire y lo bese una ultima vez, ese beso tenia un sabor a nostalgia, despedida, amargura y a lagrimas, solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, quería sentirlo una vez mas mío, y luego lo solté, y me volví a sentar en la mesa.

Y ahí en ese momento Sasuke se fue, sin decir Adiós al igual que yo hice una vez con el, solo dejando a mi ser extrañando su presencia, mire una vez mas donde estuvo sentado frente a mi y desee que estuviera ahí como los viejos tiempos sonriéndome.

**Y ahora pienso solo en tu mirada,  
es un ángel que no dice nada  
y ya no quiere recordar.  
Solo canto cuando estoy contigo  
dando vueltas sin saber que digo  
y ya no puedo respirar.  
**

Pasaron unos meses, en los que deje de llorar por el y aunque aun dolía sobrellevaba mejor mis días, me volví a encontrar con personas que no esperaba volver a ver, Ino me sorprendió en mi apartamento y nos contamos todo lo que hicimos en este tiempo, yo le conté todo lo de Sasuke, se enfado conmigo pero luego me consoló y me llevo de compras para olvidar el dolor.

En uno de esos días que en realidad no esperaba mas sorpresas en mi vida, volví a ver a Naruto mi mejor amigo y también el de Sasuke, el y yo perdimos contacto cuando decidí irme, estaba casado con Hinata y trabaja en la empresa de su Padre, Minato. Vino a visitarme a mi consultorio.

Naruto me conto que Sasuke se casaba, y me venia a dar la invitación para que fuera, sentí una punzada fuerte en mi corazón pero intente ignorarla para no echarme a llorar nuevamente, le dije a Naruto que si iba a ir y hablamos un rato mas sobre nuestras vidas, hasta que se fue.

Me senté en mi sillón, y mire la invitación en el escritorio, tome una bocanada de aire y decidí a mirar a ver quien seria la nueva señora Uchiha, me provoco gritar cuando vi quien era, Karin Uzumaki. De nuevo ese día llore amargamente y reclamándome por ser una idiota.

**Y ahora pienso solo en tu mirada,  
es un ángel que no dice nada  
y ya, y ya, no quiere recordar.**

Pasaron los días, y llego el día que menos había querido saber en todo este tiempo, ese día había pedido a Tsunade faltar al trabajo y yo rogando porque no me concediera el día, cuando dijo- Nada mejor que una boda para que te relajes de tanto trabajo Sakura y así consigues un novio.

Ino me dijo que también iba asistir, con una fuerza de voluntad de no se donde, y aun me pregunto como hice para levantarme, vestirme, comer y montarme en el carro de Ino que me paso buscando, ese día era muy extraño para mi.

Creo que todo paso muy rápido para mi, apenas me acordaba de la boda en la iglesia, y cuando me di cuenta estábamos en la recepción, yo tenia una copa de vino en la mano, y a mi lado se encontraba Naruto, mientras a mi otro lado Hinata e Ino comentaban cosas.

Vi a Sasuke bailando con Karin, y lo note muy feliz, no sabia si como cuando estaba conmigo o mas feliz, y una parte de mi deseaba remplazarla a ella y ser yo la que estuviera bailando con el, suspire sonoramente, mordí mi labio y trate de alejar esos pensamientos, Sasuke ya no era para mi y mi corazón debería empezar asumirlo.

Aun lo amas ¿cierto?- la pregunta de Naruto, me tomo por sorpresa, lo mire asombrada, mientras el me miraba con tristeza, yo volví a mirar a Sasuke mientras esta bailaba con Karin.

Si Naruto- dije sonriendo levemente- como la primera vez que lo conocí.

¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo observando también a la pareja bailar, y yo lo mire de reojo- quiero decir con todo esto.

No del todo, pero ya lo estoy asumiendo- le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Volví a observar la pareja, y vi que Sasuke estaba muy feliz, y quizás Karin le iba a dar lo que yo nunca le podría dar, ni lo iba a decepcionar como yo lo hice. Entonces me vi sonriendo felizmente, sabia que con que Sasuke me perdonara el se quito un peso de encima y logro mas paz consigo mismo. Sonreía por que si el era feliz, yo también iba ha hacerlo y quizás mi media naranja no se encontraba aquí, pero me encargaría de buscarla.

Sasuke giro su mirada hacia nosotros, nos saludo con gesto, Naruto movió su mano y yo asentí, y le regale una gran sonrisa demostrándole que era feliz. Sabia que aun no olvidaría a mi primer amor, si Sasuke es mi primer amor porque el fue el primero en enamorarme de verdad, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría volviendo a ser su amiga, mientras llegaba ese alguien.

Ahora las cosas irán mejor- le dije a Naruto, el me miro, yo sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

¡Hey!, no se queden ahí parados vamos a bailar- dijo Ino, jalándonos a ambos a la pista de baile, mientras Hinata iba riéndose detrás de nosotros.

Por ahora volvería hacer feliz, y agradecía mucho a Sasuke que se halla enamorado de mi, aunque no hallamos acabado juntos, con un felices por siempre, al menos me enseño muchas cosas y logro sacar aquella chica que sonreí feliz a la vida y que era segura de si misma, voy a ser una mejor persona y no volver a cometer mis errores.

Sasuke me volvió a mirar, mientras yo bailaba y con mi mirada le transmite mi agradecimiento, y el sonrió hacia a mi cuando entendió el mensaje, me sentí mucho mas calmada, seguí bailando con mis amigos y me divertí como nunca.

"_Gracias por amarme Sasuke, estaré muy agradecida de por vida contigo, yo también seré feliz lo prometo"_

* * *

**Este pequeño One-shot se los dedico a las chicas del Grupo de Naruto parejas Cannon, como las adoro chicas, ustedes son geniales y espero que sigamos mucho tiempo mas siendo amigas. Tambien se lo dedico a mi pequeña imouto-chan Paola, que siempre es la primera en leer y alabarme mis historias, y por siempre estar ahi a mi lado dandome aliendo y apoyo.**

**Espero que no me maten por no dejarlos juntos, pero al menos quedaron felices.**

**Espero que lo hallas disfrutado, y que me den reviews.**

**Nos vemos en otras historias.**


End file.
